The Unlikely Killer
by The Groovy Fish
Summary: After the film, the zoosters return and settle back in. When Phil is killed, blame is instantly cast on Alex. But is he really the one to blame? And who is this new lioness?
1. Murder

0On a dark gloomy night, a monster stalked the shadows of New York City Zoo. The animals of the zoo were fast asleep. Except for one- quiet, lonely and sad. For today he had been parted from his friend for the night to get his flu jabs. Phil lay quietly on his perch. When a humungous shadow loomed over him. Phil sat up. He slowly turned around to see the masive jaws of a lioness...

The next morning Gloria woke from her watery bed to find quite a commotiion.

"Melman, what is going on?"

"Oh, well, I woke from my coma a couple of hours ago and..."

"They've taken Alex!" cried Marty from his pen. "Phil got eaten by a lion and they think it was Alex"

"Alex?" said Gloria, a little confused " Alex can't have done that! I thought he got out of his bad eating habit!"

"What eating habit?" a feminine voice joined the conversation. The zoosters turned to see Yasmin, the lioness who had arrived yesterday. "And where's Alex? He wasn't in our pen this morning..."

"You know Phil, the monkey?" said Melman.  
"Yeah. The wierdo who can't talk. What happened to him?"  
"He got eaten by a lion. They think it was Alex." Gloria told the lioness.

"Hey Yasmin, you got something on your tooth." Marty pointed at a small red stain on Yasmin's front teeth. The lioness hastily licked it off, but Marty's suspicions were aroused. Yasmin wasn't a messy eater- he'd seen the lioness eat her steak last night. And she was very clean too, so why would a red stain be on her teeth?

The big clock chimed. Old Folks Day had begun. This did not mean a whole of old people everywhere in the zoo but old folks get in for free Most of the other animals had heard about Phil and were so sorry for Charles (his darling companion) but what was more sad is Alex. Marty, Melman and Gloria had thought Alex got out of that. They were obiously mistaken. Then near 10 o' clock, when Alex normally performed his first show. They heard the micro-phone turn on!

"Presenting for her second show" said the voice "the latest addition to the zoo! The Queen of New York- Yasmin the lioness!"

A huge cheer came from the crowd. As the lioness came to her podium (or to be more precise, Alex's podium). She gave a feminine purr as she posed for the crowd. Marty's suspicoins were as high as ever. Gloria and Melman didn't agree with him, but he could not be swayed.

Alex sat boxed up in a crate. He was angry, tired and depressed. He wished he was back at the zoo with his fellow zoosters. He was at the docks about to be taken away forever. Suddenly, he felt the crate being slowly lifted up onto the boat. Alex started to do what he had never done before. Cry. He wept buckets untill he heard a sudden thump of the crate bumping itself on the boat. He looked out of a small crack in the box. Surounded by boxes and crates he had never felt so alone. He cried for a whole hour. Then he heard a voice.

"Boys" said a voice from the crate above "It's time to put our plan into action!" The voice was familiar. It was Skipper

Alex heard a sound from above. He laid on his back a looked upwards. Someone was drilling into his crate from above. As the sound got louder a small hole appered. It got bigger and bigger until... crack! The box split and Skipper was staring down into it.

"You- psychotic lion. Are you OK?" he barked.

"Erm, yeah."

"Then let's blow this dump!"

"Do you always act like that?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Right."

A/N What do you think should happen next? Vote in your reviews:

Alex and the penguins get caught (longer)

Alex and the penguins get back to the zoo and expose Yasmin for the evil monkey-killing b that she is. (shorter, but a lot more drama)

Tell me what you think! Flames will be used to toast marshmallows, constructive criticism will be taken into consideration, though not neccessarily used.


	2. Plot's and Plan's

"Come on lion, let's roll!" Skipper laughed as the other penguins smashed

the box to little splinters. The five crept silently through the forest of

crates. They successfully sneaked past the sleeping sailors, and were soon near

the Captains Quarters to get his keys for the ship.

"Okay, lion, Rico stand guard." Whispered Skipper "Private, Kowalski and I

will get the keys!" Skipper chuckled as the penguins high-fived each other.

Alex stood with Rico on guard as the others sneaked in and snatched the keys!

"Bingo" cried Skipper

"What the?" came a deep voice from behind "How did you get loose?" as

the man pulled the trigger the five hero's fell into a deep sleep.

That evening, Gloria relaxed in her pool, crying.

"Poor, poor Alex" sobbed Melman. Gloria turned around to see Melman cuddling

a toy Alex. The head popped off the toy and bounced into Marty's pen. Melman

burst out crying again and dropped the body onto the floor.

"Melman!" shouted Gloria "Melman!" straight away Melamn stopped crying

and listened "We gotta find out who killed Phil! I can't have been Alex! We

need to find as much information about that night as we can!"

"But how Gloria?" replied Melman "We can't go out of our germ free cages

and go around this revolting zoo!"

"Well" said Marty from picking up the head and putting it in the bin next to

his cage. "It's chance we've gotta take!" he whipped a tear from his

eyes "I've escaped from this zoo once and I can do it again!"

"Do I have to go?" Melman gingerly "My body is structurally unstable!"

"Ok Melman! You get some sleep!" suggested Gloria "We're get as much

information as possible!" Gloria rose from her pool and stretched "Let's

go!"

"Yes!" whispered a voice from the gloom "You go! It's my dinner time!

Melman tart!" the killer watch Marty and Gloria leave their doomed friend,

waited thirty seconds then moved towards its prey!

Gloria and Marty jumped out of their pens and walk down to the zoo map. Gloria pointed to the aquaruim.

"Ok Marty!" said Gloria "I'm sort out the aquarium and the polar center." Gloria moved her had to the polar center "You do the rain forest palace and jungle street!" she pointed them out to Marty "Then we meet back at the pens and talk about what info we got!" and she pointed to their pens.

"Got it!" Marty replied and the two setted off in different directions.

Alex woke in a confused daze. He jumped up and looked around, he was in another box.

"Oh! Just fantastic!" he sighed sadly he look at the pengwins on the floor. Rico, Private and…! The other two weren't there! He heard shouted and gun shots! Skipper opend the lid of the box and smiled!

"We've found them Kowalski!" he smiled at Rico and Private who just started to wake "Come on boys! We won't be taken alive! Come on Private, Rico! We got a ship to take over! You to lion!"

The words echoed through Alex's head! Then he woke! It had been a dream! He was in another crate but not with the pengwins so he had no idea what to do next! He stood up and banged his head on the roof!

"Owww!" he cried "Private, Skipper? You there?"

"I'm no Private!" said a gloomy voice "No Skipper either!"

"Who are you!"

"I" the voice boomed "I" he said even louder "I am Kazoo, the chief lion of the Kazoo Pride, named after my own name! I do miss my family! My daughter, Yasmin, was dropped in New York City Zoo this yesterday!"

"Yasmin! Did she go to the one in Manhattan?"

"Yes, why?" he glowled "Have you seen her? Do you come from there?"

"Yes, I do! I'm Alex by the way!"

"Alex? Is that you?"

"Dad? Dad! Oh Dad I got so much to talk to you about! Wait a second! If you're my Dad, then Yasmin is my sister!"

A/N: Alex is Yasmin's brother! Can it get anymore exciting? If you want it too! What should happen next? Vot in your reveiws.

Alex and his Dad catch up! Also Gloria and Marty get caught in their information hunt and Skipper and the others have got a new sceame to take over the ship! (More xsiting and you find out more about Yasmin, Alex and Kazoo!)

Alex and his Dad find the pengwins! Gloria and Yasmin get intoa fight for their lives! The pengwins give up and face facts that they can't escape!


	3. Truth

Writers Note: Sorry about last time! The lay out was soooo messy! Hope this one is okay!

* * *

"So...you don't know anything?" Marty questioned Rina, a rattle snake one of the most posionous one ever. She hissed visously at him.

"I do not know anything!"

"Hummm...I don't belive you!"

"Okay, Okay! I know abit about Yasmin!"

* * *

"So...you don't know anything?" Gloria asked Percy the colour blind panda

"No!" he cried "But I did see Rina following a sort of maneless version of Alex last night! A maneless clone of Alex! O my gosh! The fourtune cookie was true! They're going to clone us after all!"

"Percy, I don't think that was a clone, I think that was a lioness!"

"Then go talk to Kira and the Yasmin there our lioness' in this zoo!"

* * *

"So Pa" Alex chuckled "What happened to Mum?"

"I'll tell you everything!" the old creature sighed "It all started one morning when _they_ came!"

"Who is _they_?"

"You know! The humans! Well anyway they came closer and closer. You're mother was going to give birth to you and Yasmin. They shot us with..."

"I know!" he said rubbing a mark next to his tail.

"Anyway they shipped us over to New York and put is in the zoo. She gave birth that evening and..." he burst into tears "...she got taken away the next day!"

Alex was shocked. He and Yasmin grew up without a Mum.

* * *

The lioness advanced toward Melman. Licking it's lips and getting closer. Melmans snores as loud as fog hrons echoed in the silent zoo. A shadow loomed over the bloodthristy animal.

"Well, well, well. I thought it was you!" the voice said

"Come on! This is our chance for a feast fit for a king."

"What are you ganna do frame it on me this time!"

"No!"

"Then who Yasmin? Who? The Hippo?"

"Kira, look all were ganna do is kill him, eat him and hide the evidence!"

"Look here I'm older than you do I think I should be in charge!"

"I can do what I want! You're not my mother!"

Yasmin walked away towards Melman. But what Kira said next stopped her in her tracks.

"I am Yasmin. I am you're mother.

"What do you know?" asked Marty

* * *

Rina stayed silent

"Tell me!" he shouted

"Okay!" she screamed back "Alex and Yasmin are brother and sister"

"How did you know that?" he asked

"Marty, do you know how old I am?"

"35?"

"350. The oldest in the world and I was there at his birth and so was Yasmin, I also know that... Marty look out there's a gaurd behind you!"

But she was too late Marty was lying on the floor fast asleep.

* * *

Gloria ran as fast as she can back towards their pens. With the infomation she ahd found out, Yasmin had to be the killer and she and Marty had left Malman defenceless and alone.

"Owww..." she screamed as she fell sleeply onto the floor

She heard a human say "We can't aford to lose this one again. Let's just take her and the zebra back to the pens"

Hopefully Melaman was alright, she knew that Marty was because the zebra he was talking baout must be Marty. He thought about Alex. Soon he heard a famillar sound. Roars...screams! Screams? The people...! Yasmin! Melman!

* * *

Skipper sat again in the box, thinking.

"Sir" said Private "I got an idea!"

"What?"

"Rico" said Private turning to him. Rico pulled out a wisk simmalr to the one they used in their first sceame "We do the same! But get more animals and build up an army!"

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Skipper stod up and look around at his followers. "Rico we need four more wisks Rico go east, Private west, Kowalski north, I'll go south free everything and tell them to come back to the crate and wait. Come on boys, time to blow this dump!"

A/N: Like it? I'll try and make it longer! Vote in your reveiw on what should happen next! Sorry if this chapter and the rest of them have bad spelling my spell check has gone to Welsh.

Kira and Yasmin get in a cat fight while Alex, Kazoo, Skipper and the other animals take over and it's all hands on deck when they get caught in a storm, Marty, Melman and Gloria are on a hunt for more infomation.

Kira gets killed by Yasmin.Alex, Kazoo, Skipper and the other animals take over and cause choas in New York while Marty, Melman and Gloria need to sort out Yasmin before she unleases her true nature.


	4. Life On The Line

Writers Note: This is going opt be long and when I mean long I mean long. It's from when Gloria wakes up to Melman nearly getting killed because of a dustbin stuck on his head. Hope you like it!

Gloria woke from her slumber. Melman was running around everywhere screaming his head off, he jumped up and down in joy when he saw her. Gloria looked at him as if he was mental.

"Whats that look for" he groaned at Gloria putting his hands on his hips.

Gloria ignored him and went over to Marty, still sleeping. Melman let out a earsplitting yell as the two lionesses jumped over their head and back in the pens. Jumping on platfroms and darting away from attacks. Yasmin jump and landed infront of the zoosters.

"Hello" she smiled evily "Gloria, Melman, Marty and..." her voice trailed off and he smile vanished."Who are you?" she boomed so loudly that Gloria nearly feel over.

"I'm Rina" she said emerging from the gloom "I'm here to kick some butt!" she hissed charging at Yasmin.

"Well I'm sure you're not ganna kick mine!" she laughed and jumped out of the way.

Rina still flew on "I can't stop!" she told them "HELP! HELP!" Gloria grabed by the tail just before she hit Kira and flung her towards Yamin. Yasmin got ready to pounce and jumped over the wall of the zoo.

"Goodbye" she chuckled from the other side.

"Damn" said Gloria banging her fist onto the bench she was now sitting on, but then a small shadow flew over he head and onto the other side. "Rina! Come back!" she sighed and looked around"Where's Kira?" the zooster look up to she her jump over the wall. "Theres no choice, we gottta go after Kira and Rina! We gotta stop Yasmin too she lose in New York!"

"But you can't" said a voice behind them. It was Percy "Not without us"as soon as he said 'us' all of the animals of the zoo came out from the darkness. "Let's do it!" Percy said punching a hand in the air.

Everyone cheered and even Malman was happy.

* * *

The box broke and Alex was prod by a sharp metal...wisk? Alex was confused, he turned around and was happy to see Private standing there with a wisk in his hand. He smiled down at him and Private smiled up.

"So, another sceame?"

"Yes!" Private said jumping in the airand drilling the top. Only rubble and sunlight rained down on him. He went around the other side and drilled through Kazoo's crate. "Skipper wants us to meet back in our crate with everyone we can find just follow the path of battered boxs!"

"Okay I'm just ganna wait for my Dad"

"Dad?"

"Owww!" yelled Kazoo from his crate rubbing his bottpm angrily he went through to Alex's cage. "Who did th- Alex you've grown so much!" he hugged his son "You're so charming!"

"Okay Dad not too tight" His father was the same as him but darker and with wrinkles on his face. "Dad we need to get to New York so my freinds, the pengwins, this is one of them, called Private he said holding him up like a baeutiful statue. And ther others are..."

"Right here" he said Skipper jumping from the whole in the roof followed by Rico and Kowalski along with their wisks. "It's time to blow this dump" within five hours of him saying that New York was in sight.

* * *

Rina was a bit shakey when she finally came to her scences. She looked around. She wasn't on the floor outside the zoo she was on Marty's back and was surrounded my many other animals. "What, Whats going on?" she said he voice sounded like and old woman "I can't feel my tail"

Marty noticed and shouted "Rina is awake everyone!" there was a big cheer from all around as Marty wishpered to Rina "You had a very bad fall, we think you've broke you tail."

"Just what I needed" she muttered under her breath.Marty stopped along with the other animals.

"Now" Marty shouted "First can you all hear me" he got nods from all around "Good. Now we don't know where Yasmin and Kira are so we're all have to split up" dividing everyone and telling them witch part of New York to search "Rina, Prcy, Gloria, Melman and me will cover Grand Central station, take one of these walkie talkies if you see Yasmin or Kira also pick a team captain!"

There were wishpers umong the groups of five, most of the animals had stayed back unless they had come back. In group one were: Lisa the mokey, Joshua the flamingo, Jack the tiger, Lois another hippo and their team leader Heb Jack's father. Group two: Tim the crocodile, Manson the monkey (who wanted revenge on Yasmin for killing Phil), Hillery the bat, Trump and Fart the smelly monkey brothers and their captain Rodger the garrafie. Group three was Marty's group.

"Move out!" Marty shouted as the animals ran out to find Yasmin and hopefully Kira, alive

* * *

Burt walked out of the club and down a dark ally way to meet a client. But little did he know a visous bloodthristy creature lurked in the shadows

* * *

"Will we ever find her?" moaned Jack walking along the street like nothing wrong was happening "Hey you!" he boomed at a old man "You seen and female lions around here?"

The man ran away screaming

"Kira!" Lisa said

"Kira" they all shouted waving their hands in the air

But she didn't look at them juts charged towards and alley way.

"We found them" Joshua cried down the walkie talkie " Come quickly we're in 3rd street near the Dot night club. Hurry!" he put the walkie talkie in his feathers "Come on guys let's go get 'em!" shouted Herb

Burt heard a sound, turning around he saw nothing, but a hsadow cast upon the wall at the mouth of the alley, it got closer. He took a step back but bumped into something. He turned around to see the jaw's of a lioness.

"YASMIN!" Kira cried shocked at what her daughter had done "You savage!"

"Savage" she boom spitting out a human leg "How dare you!"

"Not so fast" cried Lisa the two looked at the mouth to see the five standing there

"I can take down all of you!"

"But can you take on us?" Marty voice came from behind them all 15 of them were at the mouth

"Stand back you guys, this is my battle!"

"Bring it" said Yasmin with an evil grin on her face. She pounced towards Kira, but Kira was too slow and Yasmin ripped Kira apart then turned around "Who's next?"

* * *

"Kong!" shouted Skipper to the short sighted Ape "Come here and drive for a second.

A mommet later the big Ape came into the room looking very miserable. Inside the bridge was Alex and Kazoo laying on the floor and talking, Rico and Kowalski were sorting out the crew and Private sitting on Alex's back sleeping.

"Yes sir" said Kongs slow deep voice "I'll try my best!" he approched the wheel while Skipper went to talk to the other animals.

"Kong!" shouted Alex "Look out for the…"

BASH! They had crashed into a large statue. Skipper ran in.

"Whats going on?" Skipper asked

"We just hit the statue of Libery sir" Private answered

"The _real _thing that's going on!" he shouted

"We hit a beautiful green woman with a book and a torch!" siad Kong "She was in the sea so I thought we should pick her up!"

Everyone was looked at him. Skipper fainted

* * *

"Run" screamed Manson "Or she will eat us all!"

Everyone ran around screaming. A dustbin went flying and landed one Melmans head.

"The grems! They burn! They burn!" he ran around and tripped over. The other zoosters had got away but Melman lay there stranded alone.

"Melman" Yasmin laughed as evilly as her smile "You're my dinner, now that you're all alone…."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Marty charging ta her. He knocked her flying backwards. Marty took of the dustbin and they ran for their lives!

A/N: Kira only lasted 2 chapters. Sorry I killed her off the people that liked her. But she'll be back at the end. What shall happen next?

The boat starts to sink and Kong saves Kazoo from having a watery tomb. They arrive in New York to find it in total choas as Yasmin kills everyone in her path and only her brother can stop her. (This contains lots of deaths of th animals and people of New York!)

The boat knocks down the statue of Liberty and the animal go to rescue all of the humans in it. The other zooster are on the run from Yasmin as the head back to the zoo to trap her. But will they be able to save New York?


	5. On The Run!

Back at the zoo the ones left behind walked around the zoo for any signs of Yasmin or Kira. Eventually they gave up, and as silently as death started to wander back to their enclosers. They wondered what was happening. The other lioness', Nicole and her mother Fiona, waited in their encloser waiting for their loved ones to come. Nicole sighed deeply and thought of her brother, Jack and Dad Herb. They hadn't come back, as far as she knew they were out there stopping Yasmin, and the only way to stop her was a trap. She hoped they could think of one! But she had one she gathered hewr trops and set off around the zoo to get steak!

* * *

Gloria, with Rina in her hands, ran al;ong with the others, she and Percy side by side as fast as they could. The other groups ran back to the zoo to get more animals. If it's a fight she wants it's a fight she's ganna get. Gloria stopped and turned around. Percy stopped and walked up to her.

"Don't worry Gloria" he told her putting his hand in her's "Come on let's get back to the zoo"

"No! We can't leave them alone!" she gave Rina to Percy and ran towards the alley "You're in charge! I'm counting on you Percy!" and she disappered around the corner.

Percy looked at Rina who was beamming up at him "Awaiting you're orders sir!" she shouted soluting him with the end of her tail.

"BACK TO THE ZOO!" he boomed

"But we should stay here and stop Yasmin" a small voice said from behind them, at the same time a strong sent of wet monkey came over the two then it was mixed with the sent of a dirty monkey and also mixed with that farts and burps. Rina and Percy covered their nose's and turned around. They smiled at the two monkey's,

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" she said tail still raised tot he nose

In the same voice Percy replied "Yes, I think so!"

They jumped behind the monkeys and called all the other animals back. Trump and Fart lead the way back down the ally.

* * *

Gloria lifted Marty off the stunned lioness, she took the battered dustbin off Melmans head and helped him up aswell. The lioness groaned. They ran up the path, she hoped the others had a plan. BASH! Gloria had banged into Fart.

"Ewwwww" she screamed "Do you ever take a bath" she said one hand on her nose and one hand at a bath tub that was dumped in the ally.

"What's a bearth?" said Trump

Gloria fainted of shock at that the smell was so bad! When Gloria awoke she lay on Jack and Herb. He legs on Jack and Body on herb. He head was on...Marty!

"Glo" Marty shouted happliy "You're awake"

Gloria now noticed how fats they were going. She look behind her, Percy was holding Rina nad Trump and Fart behing him. The killer far behing them. Gloria knew the plan. Trump and Fart had such a discusting smell that it could hold off even a killer like Yasmin. There hardly and people on the streets the police had go everyone safely in the buildings. So Yasmins only intrest was them.

* * *

Jacob was 20 years old. He worked in Central Park Zoo. He stored the meat. But when a bunch of lioness came to him and seemed to want more he didn't let them and shooed them away. Wait a sec! Lioness out o their cages! He stood up looked both ways for the hop of a higher rank of Zoo staff. Nothing. He ran over to the lioness' enclosers. Empty. Apart from a huge pile of steak. But, it was a trap. For who? He looked around. Hardly any of the animals were in the cages. Then it came to him. Alex, king of New York wasn't the murderer. Another lion was. What was he joking? Alex was the only lion. A lioness maybe. But those were the only lioness. Apart from Yasmin. He ran to Alex's old encloser witch was now Yasmin's. She was gone. So were the others. Yasmin was the murderer. He could see the lioness needed all the steak they could get. He opened the steak cage unloaded it into wheelbarrows and one at a time added to the enormous pile of steak, it was probally as tall as the Statue of Liberty. Sudenlly the pil colapsed sideways! He thought none of it. He needed to help the animals. He went back to the steak house where he go his coat. The radio was on.

"We interupt for a public warning! The statue of Liberty is slowly falling down carring 1,000,000 people with it. We ask you to remain calm. If any freinds or family do not show up in at least 3 days then they are with a rescuse team or at hostpital and have been involved it this extreamly tragic accident. A boat ahs crashed into the base witch will now be sending it down faster."

Jacob froze. His sister was on the statue of Liberty. His sister, Mary, could be dead. With his jacket on he ran to the car part, jum,pe din his jeep and headed towards the bay.

* * *

Gloria was now off Herb, Jack and Marty and was running for her life. Zooming round corners Marty and Gloria caught up with Percy, Rina and Melman at the front. Gloria was happy to see that Rina was trying her best to slither. Slowly Gloria picked her up.

"Look at you" Gloria said stroking her scaly skin "You could hardly run a meter"

"Malman said that I should try it for a bit" replied Rina " He said ir might get worse if I don't"

"And when was this?" Gloria asked

"Half an hour ago" Melman butted in "And nine seconds"

"Then I supose it's okay" Gloria asked

"Why are you two arguing about Rina's health when we're running fro our lives" Marty shouted

Rina gave Marty and hurt look, but apart from that there was no comments.

* * *

Back on the boat. Skipper was houting at Kong.

"That's a statue! Not a real person! It's a landmark! It's meant to be there! We can't move it!"

"But we have" Kazoo said staring out of the window "The statue is falling"

Everyone looked out the window. They had hit the supports of the statue of Liberty and it was slowly falling backwards. It was now leaning 10 degrees as usual and the animals all knew (exsept from Kong) there were people in there.

"Boy's were on a rescue mission!" Skipper boomed turning around to his fellow animals "To rescuse those people in the Statue! Now dive dive dive!" he siad as everyone exsept for Alex and Kazoo jumped into the water.

* * *

"When are we going to stop running" Rina moaned as the turned a corner.

"Look" was a shout from the front "Penny the Parrot!"

Indeed Penny was flying above them "They want you back at the zoo" she said landing on Marty's back "They got a trap for Yasmin just turn right when you get in the main gates and you better hurry" she looked to the east (to their left) to see a huge orange glow

"Okay" said Percy "Let's go go goooooooo!"

A/N: Very long! They just get longer and longer! Anyway, what should happen next? Vote in reveiws!

1.The animal's trap fails to trap Yasmin. Jacob is on the run from Yasmin. And the rescue team find their first humans!

2.The animal's trap catches Yasmin. Jacob's Jeep falls to the ocean floor and Alex goes to save him.


	6. New Freinds and New Lovers

Jacob spun around a corner. He was going over the speed limit but he didn't care. He needed to save his sister. Even if it meant going to jail for years and years. He tried to go faster, but the car couldn't. Finally he saw water. He was near the docks. He raised his foot to put on the breaks. But it wouldn't stop. The brake was jammed. His heart was on fire as Jacob, jeep and all, went tumbling into the ocean and settled peacefully on the ocean's floor.

Alex watched a the Jeep fell into ocean. The pengwins and Kong were to busy now. So bending his legs Alex pounched into the ocean. The foul taste of salt in his mouth. The murky water made it had to find the human. He looked up Kazoo staring right at him, afraid to even attempt. The turned around to the human and picked him up. Looking around Alex could see the wonders of the ocean, fresh fish, coral and an animal he had seen before, but this time it's eyes hungryily aimed at the human. For the creatue was a shark. This wasn't tamed like the one in the zoo. This one was a bloodthirsty killer like Yasmin. This was a wild Great White Shark.

Wjen reached the great statue, the five needed to get in. Rico had manneged to fit througha rat hole. Popping throuh the side he found himslef in a very tiny house. With tiny sofa's and tiny tables and tiny chairs and three tiny beds. One for the parents, one for their daughter and one for their son. The two childern jumped from their bed when they came in.

"Daddy!" yelled the girl "Wake up there's a… thing in the house"

Rico folded his arms and turned his back on them. He glared back, then turned around. The two children hidng next to their mother behing the sofa and standing up next to them was the father. Rico surprised saw he had a psitol in his belt. But the small rat did not use it. Instead he walked over to Rico. Looking at him, intrested in his webed feet his wife grew impatient.

"Oh Arnold!" she shouted "Just shoot the thing!"

"Kaboom?" asked Rico

"I'm sorry old chap" said Arnold reaching for his pocket "But it has to be done!" he aimed it at Rico "Yes my dear friend Ka…"

BOOM! Kong had smashed the wall, water seaped in as the four rats started to run to their beds. Using them as rafts the rats were safe but soon a strong wind started to blow the rats outside to the sea. Kong picked each of the up and placed them on his back. Drying off the rats sat on his back. Arnold was dazed. His wife was annoyed. The kids were exsited and jumped up and down.

"Skipper" Private asked "What will we do with the mice?"

"Rats!" boomed the she-rat "We are not mice! We are rats!"

"Helen! Stop it! The..." he looked around at the five unknown creatures "…things are here to help us!"

Helen went onto Kongs neck in a hump. Arnold looking pleased with himself turned to Private. He jumped on his head and then to Rico's. He hopped onto Skippers and stopped.

"Ummm….Skipper?"

"Yes Private?"

"I think I can tell you what your friend wants to say" said Arnold

"What?" asked Skipper

"Where is the other one?"

"Other one?" Skipper said doutfully

"Yes Skipper" said Private "Where's Kowalski?"

Alex floating in the sea, was running out of air the huge thing loomed towards him. Finally he came to his sences and swam upwards. The shark close behind as Alex ran out of air. And fell into the hands of his worst nightmare.

Jacob awoke he was in a bridge of a boat. He stood up. A lion. A sleeping lion. There in front of him. It looked old. Then a movement made him turn. A pengwin with a coffe? The small thing came up to him and screamed loudly, he laid down the coffe and went to sit in the drivers seat. Reaching down for the coffe he heard screams. He came and stood next to the pengwin. The horrid site of The Statue Of Liberty falling over. His sister was in there.

"Is this a television" he asked the feathered dwarf " if it is my sister is in that statue"

The small bird jumped from the seat and walked out of the room. Jacob followed. He found out it was not. He could see the glroy of the statue had faded. His sister could be dead! The small thing turned around and jumped, the relaxed itself and walked back inside. There stood the real Alex the lion.

Mary was on the ground. It had been going on for two hours. The statue was leaning over to on side and she could barely stand. Next to her, her friend Helen sat with her son, Peter.

"Mummy? Are we going to die?"

"I hope not" she siad putting her phone away "No signal! We can't call Harry"

"I'll try Jacob and Abby" said Mary boldly "Let's just hope they are okay!"

Marty, Melman and Gloria turned followed by Percy and Rina, then the others. They had obeyed what Penny had said and followed her. The stopped in their tracks. A dead end. Where they mad? A trap for Yasmin?Or for them? They soon found out. A huge net scopped up Yasmin. The mayor came out of the shadow's.

"The animals have saved New York" he cried. "I HERE BY DECLARE TODAY… ANIMAL DAY!"

The zoosters smilled around at each other. Gloria wemt over to Percy. She lightly kissed him on the cheek and then went back to her friends. The two, were in love.

A/N: Happy ending! Not! Look at the final instalment next time! There will be nothing to pick for this next story but here is a little peek.

Gloria relaxed in her pool. It was three weeks after the colamity and her love for Percy was as strong as ever. Marty and Alex sat in Alex's pen watching the news and Melman fast asleep. Then he came. Jacob with Alex's meat.

"Alex! Steak!" Alex came to get his steak "Marty post!" he chucked down a package "Gloria letter…" and he tossed it to her and walked away.

Gloria looked at it screamed, cried and then fainted.

A/N (contiued): What's in the letter? Your have to wait and see.


	7. The Almost Happy Ending

Gloria relaxed in her pool. It was three weeks after the colamity and her love for Percy was as strong as ever. Marty and Alex sat in Alex's pen watching the news and Melman fast asleep. Then he came. Jacob with Alex's meat.

"Alex! Steak!" Alex came to get his steak "Marty post!" he chucked down a package "Gloria letter…" and he tossed it to her and walked away.

Gloria looked at it screamed, cried and then fainted.

When Marty and Alex heard the screem they jumped. Climb into Marty's pen Melman was awake and runnign around his encloser like a madman. Tripping over Melman's head landed in Gloria's pool. Jumping into Melman's pen Alex took his head out the water.

"What's going on Melman?" asked Alex

"I don't know! I woke up and Gloria was…" he looked into the pool where Gloria was floating "…there"

"Hey wahts this?" said Marty picking up the letter "It's Gloria's letter!"

The lion pounced and landed beside Marty clumsly followed by Melman who tripped over the rail. On the letter it siad:

**DEAR GLORIA**

**WE KNOW THAT YOU AND PERCY ARE VERY CLOSE FRIENDS. WE UNDERSTAND THAT THIS MAY SHOCK YOU BUT PERCY IS GOING TO BE TRANSPORTED TO THE AMAZON RAIN FOREST. HE WILL BE UNDER PROTECTION FROM POACHERS AND ANIMAL FUR TRADERS. WE RESPECT THAT YOU AND HIM ARE GOOD FRIENDS AND WE ARE DEARLY SORRY.**

_**Marvin Maxadous**_

_**Manger of Central Park Zoo**_

Melman fainted. Alex stood jaw open wide. Marty stood there speechless and motionless.

Glroia awoke. It was evening. Marty was asleep. So was Melman. Alex sat on the rail between Mart and his encloser. Glroia was dazed and confused she stared at Alex, she saw something she hadn't seen before. Alex was crying.

"Whats wrong?" she said about five minites later

"Oh! Gloria! Didin't hear you get up!"

"Do I have to tell you everything?" she said

"Glroia! We know!"

"Know what?"

"About, Percy"

"You looked at my letter!"

"Gloria!"

"It was my private letter!"

"I'm sorry! Gloria calm down!"

"I'm sorry Alex I shouldn't take it out on you, you have a right to know as well"

"Glroia let's get some sleep. Okay?"

"Okay" she said tears in her eyes "Goodknight"

But Alex was fast asleep. Gloria sighed then jumped back in her pool.

Herb lay asleep with his wife, his daughter to the left and son on his right. Arnold was watching them from a little pep hole in the wall of the zoo. He now had 100,00 rooms in the walls. His kids were sleeping in there beds and his wife ahd gone to bed early as well. He stood there for a second. Rembering the day that he cam here. The day Kong came to the zoo. The day that the zookeepers sister died. When the great statue fell. H esighed turned around and jumped into bed.

The statue in the middle of the zoo shone brightly the nxt day as the animals went through their normal rutine. Gloria was still upset. It came to the evening again and Jacob came around to show the zoosters a new addition to the zoo. The huge cage had a red cover over it. It was dumped near Gloria's pen, the the cloth was removed and the animal loomed out. There stood a good looking male hippo. Gloria was soon in love with him. She tell that the look in his eye told her that hr felt the same.

"Gloria, Melman, Marty and Alex meet Tag, he's our new hippo and will be sharing a pen with Gloria. I'll leave you lot to say hi and stuff. The depressed human left them.

He wished he had a someone to be with him. He had no friends and now no family. He need a girl and fast before he died and his family name ended. Meanwhile the zooster were meeting their new friend.

"So Tag, where you from" Alex asked "Probally same as Gloria huh?"

"Alex!" Gloria hissed "Where are your manners?"

"What?" Alex questioned

"I'm Gloria" said the hippo "The lion is Alex and the zebra is Marty"

"I'm Melman" he smiled at his new found friend "So how are you?"

"Fine" the hippo answer "and Hi everyone! I can see I'll be very happy here"

"You will be this place is five star luxary!" Alex boomed "Plus you're best buds with the King Of New York! Alex the Lion!"

Later on Gloria and Tag were in the pool. Looking into each others eyes. Not blinking. Then Tag went over to Gloria.

"Gloria, ever since I saw you I feel deeply in love with you"

"Awww! I feel the same!"

As the sun-set they kissed romanticly. Melman, Marty and Alex watched secretly fromt their pens. They knew that where ever The Amazon was, but Percy would be ahppy for Gloria where ever he was.

Percy sat in his crate. He felt he had lost everything. Suddenly he heard a noise. A drill? It was. Four penguins dropped from the ceiling. The penguins from the zoo, the ones that help save the people on the Statue Of Liberty. Percy didn't know what to expect fromt this.

"Hello Panda!" Skipper boomed

"Ummm, hi!" he stammered

"It's time to blow this dump!" said the penguin and all four side of the crate crumbled to the ground. Percy smiled at them.

"Let's!"

THE END

**The Unlikely Killer Cast**

(In order of Appearance)

Phil

Gloria

Melman

Marty

Yasmin

Alex

Skipper

Rico

Private

Kowalski

Crew Member (Human)

Kazoo

Rina

Percy

Kira

Lisa

Josh

Lois

Jack

Herb

Tim

Manson

Hillary

Trump

Fart

Rodger

Burt (Human)

Old Man (Human)

Kong (Gorilla)

Arnold

Helen

Rat Children

The Mayor (Human)

Tag

A/N: My first story FINISHED! Look forward to my others! You never know there **_might_** be a squeal! A HUGE thanks to the following.

The great and glorious, AmyAmidala for helping me with some of the chapters!

The ever famous and always funny, Casto Starlight helping me out of the basics!

The fabulous and trustworthy, Eroll for just being a fantastic friend!

And thanks to all of you that read this for just reading it!


End file.
